No More Sorrow
No More Sorrow is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. The song serves as eighth track off their third studio album, Minutes to Midnight. The song was performed live and was included in the live album Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes. The live version of the song was released as a promotional single in 2008. Its working title was "Ebow", which was the band's lead guitarist Brad Delson's idea, as described in the lyrics booklet of Minutes to Midnight. Releases * Minutes to Midnight * Roads to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (Live) Background The song was born when Rick Rubin suggested Delson to try out an e-bow, which was originally to be used on "The Little Things Give You Away". Composition The song starts with an instrumental intro leading to the vocals by the band's lead singer Chester Bennington. The song was recorded at 133 BPM and is in the key of E flat Minor. Live The song was performed live many times by the band from 2007 to 2011. The song has been a fan favorite song to be played live. The live version comes with an extended intro. The song was performed on March 14, 2007 as an AOL recording at North Hollywood, California. The first public performance was at Berlin, Germany on April 28, 2007. The song was performed at a concert in the Milton Keynes concert. A live version of the song was also released on LP Underground 7. The last known performance is on September 25, 2011. Critical Reception "No More Sorrow" generally received positive reviews from critics. Rolling Stone stated "Bennington is not going over old-girlfriend ground when he promises, "Your time is borrowed," in the hammering thrash of "No More Sorrow." Billboard reviewers stated that "One can detect bits of Metallica ("No More Sorrow")". Talking about softness of the album,Sputnik Music stated that "Despite the evident focus on the softer material, Minutes To Midnight does also have a few heavy moments, namely, “Given Up” and “No More Sorrow”. A reviewer from Ultimate Guitar stated "very eerie intro! I like! Very heavy too! I love the main riff a lot, I came up with something like that but damn, they done it better! I think the verses could be a little better, but the chorus makes up for it! Over all very different sorta song! Very dark sounding! A good song over all". Remixes Ereez made an Indie remix for this song, which features Linkin Park (with Brad's guitar intro on most parts of the remix, and Chester's vocals on the chorus and bridge), and the song can be heard on his YouTube channel called "No More Sorrow-Ereez Ft. Linkin Park (Remix)". Pure's remix of the song can be heard on the YouTube channel, inimicalrize.Pure - No more sorrow REMIX Lyrics Are you lost in your lies Do you tell yourself I don’t realize Your crusade’s a disguise Replaced freedom with fear / you trade money for lives I’m aware of what you’ve done No / no more sorrow! I’ve paid for your mistakes! Your / time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced! I see pain / I see need I see liars and thieves abuse power with greed I had hope / I believed But I’m beginning to think that I’ve been deceived You will pay for what you’ve done No / no more sorrow! I’ve paid for your mistakes! Your / time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced! Thieves and hypocrites! Thieves and hypocrites! Thieves and hypocrites! No / no more sorrow! I’ve paid for your mistakes! Your / time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced! No / no more sorrow! I’ve paid for your mistakes! Your / time is borrowed Your time has come to be replaced! Your time has come to be replaced! Your time has come to be erased . . . Category:Linkin Park Songs